


Love at first.. accidental grope

by Sweet_vodka_sip



Category: Maximum Ride - James Patterson
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexual Character, Blind Character, First Time Blow Jobs, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Inspired by Maximum Ride, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Public Masturbation, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 17:47:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14959209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_vodka_sip/pseuds/Sweet_vodka_sip
Summary: Just read it





	Love at first.. accidental grope

Max sighed her eyes focused on fangs hand  
"we've all showered except you and Iggy"  
Fang shrugged "and? What's your point"  
She teasingly shoved him saying nothing

Iggy walked over slowly putting a hand on Fangs shoulder "take the hint.. you smell" he chuckled  
Fang glared at Iggy "you can't join in you smell too"  
Iggy gasped "Me?! Smell?!? Never" 

Max put her hands on angels shoulders  
"do your thing sweetie. Make them shower"  
Angel giggled "but you said.." Max cut in  
"I know i did but right now I'm asking you too"  
Angel nodded and got into their heads  
Making them want to shower 

"you know.." Iggy started "I could use a shower"  
Fang hummed gently in agreement "I'll get towels"  
Iggy nodded and picked up their clean clothes  
Knowing who's they were by smell and that the colors didn't clash by using his color feeling skill

The two set off and walked down the street  
Arriving at the showers after 5 minutes  
Fang put their things in the storage locker  
And kept their towels close by 

Iggy looked nervous his hands fiddled with the towel  
Fang noticed almost instantly "what's up Ig?"  
The blonde shook his head "it's stupid.. but I don't like it in here... The walls .. the flooring.. the antiseptic smell"  
Fang could see that the other boy was close to tears  
It worried him as Iggy didn't crack often, he hated seeing it .. and that was an understatement  
he couldn't bare it 

 

Fang nodded understandingly "shower with me"  
He stammered "uh.. if it'll help.. don't get ideas though"  
Iggy almost laughed at that "Fang I'm blind"  
"But still" fang chuckled 'but I'm not' he thought with a grin he knew he very well Iggy couldn't see 

 

The two used a room marked disabled  
This wasn't a lie, Iggy was blind and the last time they checked that was a disability alright, Iggy felt for the door lock and when he found it he made sure it was bolted tight, they didn't want anyone to see their wings  
Or junk for that matter, but mostly their wings 

Fang ripped off his shirt and called out "can you put this somewhere dry?" Iggy came to take Fangs shirt  
But grabbed his abs by mistake "Help me out here jeez Fang!" The tall blonde snapped taking it putting it somewhere away from the water, Fang smirked "you sound flustered" he teased in a nonchalant tone,  
iggy pulled off his own shirt after removing his hoodie  
"NO.. no I just didn't expect the raw muscle my hand hit.. since when did you have abs?" 

Fang kept his eye on Iggy as he stripped  
Occasionally looking away as he didn't want to be called out, fang removed his pants and boxers as one and tossed them at Iggy "heads up" he muttered  
Before spreading his wings groaning lightly  
Iggy stood up doing the same moaning at the freedom  
"Heaven." He said under his breath, 'heaven indeed' fang thought, it was no secret fang was kinky  
The whole flock at the very least knew he was a ladies man, despite being bisexual fang hadn't experimented

Iggy on the other hand was secretive about his sexuality, Max thought he might be bisexual but nudge stood by the theory that he was gay, truth be told Iggy didn't know yet, it's not like he could watch porn  
Or that he even had time too if he wanted to,  
He had listened to porn before but it didn't grab him or turn him on because of how fake the noises were

Fang turned on the shower and eyed up Iggy again, feeling his member collecting more and more blood, he turned to the shower wall his Raven black hair drooped over his face as he thought over the situation,  
the bad outcomes and the good  
He was leant close to the water biting his lip  
Imagining everything, the way his lips probably tasted, the softness of his skin, next thing he knew and he'd popped a fairly large boner 'crap.. what are my options, cold shower? Ignore it or try to silently take care of it'

Iggy shivered "getting cold.. is it my turn yet"  
He tapped his feet inpatiently and waited for fang to respond "Fang" he tried again "Earth to Fang"  
Fang had washed his body and hair  
And was zoned out thinking dirty thoughts  
"Oh mhm." He moved out from under the running water avoiding Iggy like he was dying of some deadly fast spreading virus, the blind male noticed  
"Whats wrong why'd you walk so far away"  
Fang sighed "how 'far away' can a guy get in a small ass shower room? I don't want any dirt on me that's all"

The pale and tall blonde took his turn once again moaning, this time at the hot water making his skin prickle, he began washing his feet with the soap sat on the ground "This water feels real good"  
Fang nodded in agreement  
"uh yeah" he hated that Ig would never see  
his visual prompts like the others  
But soon thanked the white coats  
For causing the blindness in this situation 

Fang cautiously put a hand on his now painful erection  
He gently started to rub it, slumped back against the wall, confident that Iggy wouldn't and couldn't hear any  
Grunts or accidental friction noises with all that water rushing onto his head, Fangs member was large for his age just like everything else, the same was true for Iggy  
Upon closer inspection, fang didn't want to look at the male as he did what he was doing but he couldn't help it, he was showering right in front of him 

Iggy felt sexual tension in the air and his face went redder than a sunburnt tomato "F-Fang" he spoke gently, causing the other to look up "mhm?" The male replied clearing his dry throat, the blind boy went to speak but words failed him for a while "are you.. jacking off" he managed to say finally, his voice slightly shakey though he was unapologetically blunt about the matter, fang remained silent

"I can just sense something...like that.. .  
I only ever get it when I'm.. you know"  
Fang looked down at his hand clasping the ever so slightly weeping member "what if I was?"

Iggy felt his whole body go hot and he felt himself becoming aroused "it's been so long since I had time to do it myself I'd cuss you out for not saying I could sooner" Fang snickered "sure.. but only if you help me out.. maybe" the blonde stopped moving "are you being serious.. blind, experienceless virgin help you.. Mr.mcpopularwiththeladies three times not virgin" 

Fang snorted "Yeah.." he got up and stood in front of the showering male, sweeping aside the light colored locks looking into the blue but glazed over eyes"

Iggy groaned low at the feeling of Fangs body so close to his and hands grazing his sensitive jawline, it was almost too much, next thing he knew his flock mates lips were up against his snapping him out of whatever trance he was in, he could feel every detail of them from wind cracking to scarring and that made it even more alluring

Fang rubbed his hand between Iggy's wings kissing him deeper, his tongue begging for and gaining access  
To the boys mouth, That myth about angels being sexually sensitive between the wings is true, if by angels you mean mutant bird kids 

Iggy was fully hard now too working himself in one hand while grasping Fangs impressive muscles again  
Fang broke the kiss to laugh "I knew you liked them"  
The blind boy's desperation grew "you took my first kiss why not take my Virginity" Fang looked shocked "Is that what you want?" He asked gently looking at the male, Ig nodded "Fuck me...Fnick"

Fang boiled over "don't even think about trying to stop me" he lifted the male and pinned him against the wall desperately and roughly kissing his lips and feeling him all over, sending the males senses into overdrive

"FANG..~ Faaaang~~" he pleaded, wanting nothing more than to get his vcard chewed up and swallowed by the ravenous atm sex machine that was fang 

The dark haired male started to insert a finger into the male gently hooking it, he would've gone easier on him but he was too horny, and after about five minutes he was three fingers knuckle deep in Iggy who was a moaning mess "you have no trouble submitting to me my little pet~" Fang purred pulling out the fingers only to replace them with something much thicker "shut up~" Iggy tried to defend his masculinity though what was said was more than true

Iggy clung to the males back just above his wings and mewled out with pleasure, despite being in public they had no care about the noises they were making and who heard them "harder!.. I know I haven't done this before but doing it that slow is torture!"

Fang smirked again putting iggy on his hands and knees keeping his impressive length inside  
Only to begin pounding as soon as their position was stable, his teeth clenched and eyes closed, gripping the males bony hips, keeping them up

Iggy lay on his front, the left side of his jaw against the ground and hidden In his half outstretched arms that were being used for support, he felt firmly in place so he reached back to jerk off already leaking precum he was a hypersensitive virgin so that wasn't a shock to fang

"Mnn" the male thrust his hips violently into the other pounding with the force of all his sexual tension all the times he wished he could've touched himself this was the time to let it all go, in more ways than one 

"ah...AHHH Mnnfh oh my God!~" cried Iggy  
"I'm gonna....! F-Fang Oh my god I'm !" He continued to moan through his climax, fang came undone at this it was too hot too handle he couldn't bare to last much longer screw impressing Iggy with stamina  
He wanted to bust inside what was now his 

Fang bit into the blind boy's shoulder and fucked him like a rabbit, soft noises leaving the tight lipped boys mouth with every thrust, the extacy was growing  
Like the meter o' cum you see in perverted games 

Iggy was seeing stars in the blindest way possible  
Continuing to jerk off and add to the white splashes under him, as well as hitting dry climaxes that made his whole body contract and grip Fangs cock tighter

"Do that too much and I'll finish" he warned  
The way Iggys body squeezed him and vibrated was beginning to cause him to leak white liquid  
But he continued to smash into him brushing his thick shaft against the enlarged prostate every time 

Iggy screamed and bust again his body doing the thing causing fang to stop and press up tight to him vibrating an enjoying the sensation "Ig~" he moaned  
Not realizing just how close he was until "Hngh!" He'd filled up his best friend with four hot squirts of cum

He lay against him panting rocking his hips into the male to cool himself down before speaking "You've made a mess" he cooed pulling out "guess we need to shower again" 

Iggy laughed and walked stiffly to the shower cleaning off the cum and sweat, soon with fang doing the same  
"How long have we been gone" he asked, fang looked at the clock "around two hours" at that iggy gasped  
And grabbed his towel drying off "hurry they're gonna come looking and will know"

Fang did the same, mainly because iggy was normally so layed back, a few minutes pass and the two were in the cold streets again walking back to their flock, after agreeing to never speak of the incident again and they regrouped

Max greeted them both and Gazzy looked at Iggy's neck "You have a bruise" he moved the older males shirt "and another... And another..and a bite mark"  
Max looked at fang and gave him the I know what you did look, to which the male replied "what.. you jealous?"


End file.
